


Waiting

by writewritewrite



Series: Graduation [2]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, Shovel Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 01:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17193551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writewritewrite/pseuds/writewritewrite
Summary: “Cool.” Chowder sits next to him, and wait, is henervous?





	Waiting

Justin was told to wait at the Haus for Holster so the two of them plus Lardo could have “Swawesome Senior Sayonara” breakfast. But it was already 9 and Holster was nowhere to be seen. So he’s sitting on the porch, waiting.

He gives up and texts Holster a _Where are you_ but gets no response. He frowns.

“Hey Ransom!” It’s Chowder. Chowder by himself. Not Chowder and Farmer, not Chowder and Dex, not Chowder and Derek. Chowder. He’s already ready for graduation, Sharks sweatshirt traded for a dress shirt. “Can I talk to you for a sec?”

Justin’s not sure he can say no. “Sure?”

“Cool.” Chowder sits next to him, and wait, is he _nervous_? He’s playing with his sleeve. “So, um, look, I’ll just preface that this wasn’t my idea, but I’m doing it anyways as a favor.”

“What is it?” Now Justin was nervous.

“You and Nursey are great, yeah? Like you guys are like cute and stuff and I think you make Nursey a lot happier and all that stuff. But you’re moving away and I just wanted to say don’t hurt him, yeah?”

Justin finds himself trying not to laugh. “Of course I’m not going to hurt him.”

“No, I know, but Holster decided we needed to do shovel talks. I don’t know why, maybe it was because he wanted to see me be ‘threatening’ or whatever.” Chowder put threatening in air quotes. “He’s probably eavesdropping on this conversation right now, but that’s not the point. The point is be good to Nursey. He’s fragile and you’re really good for him.”

“Always Chowder, always.” And Justin means it.

“Okay, great. Thanks for making that easy.” He pulls his phone out of his pocket, squinting at the screen. “I’ve gotta go, see you at the ceremony!”

Justin waves him off as he goes. He sends another text to Holster.

_Fucking shovel talk? Really?_


End file.
